The Nightmare of Rose's Dreams
by ImmortAL-RaiN'6
Summary: Rose, the new member of Halloween Town, is in a mess. Not only does she have to tackle being the proprietor of Halloween, she is also held captive by Oogie Boogie, who was presumed dead by Jack Skellington!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. Everything (besides Rose) is the property of Tim Burton and Touchstone Pictures.

**Intro**

In the most dreary place any human could ever dream of, the town colors consisting mostly of depressing blacks and grays, there was a lot of commotion. It was quite ironic that the dead were being so active, but this was no ordinary town at all. This was Halloween Town, and you could find just about every kind of monster that lurks in the night: vampires, witches, ghosts, living corpses, and just about every other thing that goes bump in the night. But the king of Halloween Town was the most fearsome of all the residents. He was Jack Skellington, a.k.a. the Pumpkin King and he could easily scare the bravest souls off their feet with barely an effort.

The reason why all of the citizens of Halloween Town were in a hurry for everything was of course Halloween is just around the corner and the townspeople wanted this year to be better than the year before. This would be difficult because last year was very successful, and Jack would certainly need a hand this year. Luckily for him, there was that certain someone lurking around town.

She was a hybrid of a bat and a human by the name of Rose. While she bore somewhat of a resemblance to a human, what set her apart were her unique bat wings, which were charcoal black, as soft as silk, and as delicate as feathers. Her hazel colored was stretched all the way to about halfway down to her arms, and she had black eyes that could easily tell people what kind of mood she was in. Rose wore a sleeveless black button-down shirt accompanied by a gray and salmon pink plaid skirt that reached down to her thighs, showing off her supposedly good looking legs (she didn't bother doing anything about this because nobody ever told her why her legs were so different from anybody else's).

Why was everyone depending on her to make this year's Halloween so frightening? Despite being the newest member of Halloween Town, her being part human has helped create fantastic ideas to make Halloween terrifying, since she was the expert in town on knowing what could scare people the most. This has also been a big disadvantage because Rose has to try her best to keep the secret of her being a hybrid. If anyone found out about this, she would surely be kicked out of Halloween Town and never be able to come back. Rose had already fled from the human world, due to the fact that humans weren't used to a girl having wings (and she was never treated with kindness by anyone, even before she became a hybrid). If she were to be kicked out of this world too, there would be no place for her to go, so she was desperate to keep the secret.

Besides from planning ideas for Halloween, Rose enjoys drawing, listening to soft rock, and cleaning. She is extremely shy, but will easily aid anybody who comes to her with a problem and tries to steer everybody in the right direction, so Lock, Shock, and Barrel, the trouble making trick-or-treaters, constantly keep Rose busy. Ever since she came to Halloween Town, the townspeople don't need to worry so much about the trio creating a hindrance, since Rose always cleans up after their messes and scolds them, but deep in their minds they still had to wonder: was Oogie Boogie really annihilated or were the children that were formally his devious henchmen trying to resurrect him?


	2. Chapter 1: The Outcast of Halloween Town

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Nightmare Before Christmas. The only thing I made up was Rose, and Tim Burton and Touchstone Pictures own the rest.

**Special thanks:** I am going to thank my two friends Anna and Becca for making me write this story (even though one of them isn't too fond of the movie). Thanks again you guys!

**Chapter 1:The Outcast of Halloween Town**

"Okay everyone! Halloween is only two months away!" the mayor of Halloween Town cried happily into his megaphone. "Hurry up. Let's go!"

An exhausted Rose stood up from behind the crowd. "I've come up with some great ideas to make this year's Halloween the best ever!" She soon realized that maybe saying this wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do with so many anxious people wondering what it was.

The townspeople stopped paying attention to the mayor and started flooding around Rose. "You have to tell me what it is, or I might die of anticipation," the creature from the black lagoon begged.

"Oh please Rose. Tell us your magnificent plans for this Halloween," said the corpse kid, his pale hand tugging at her plaid skirt.

"Uh, well I—," Rose began to say, but the crowd was hushed by none other than the Pumpkin King.

"Now now my friends. Let us leave Rose be. She's had a really long day helping me and the mayor make plans for this year. I think she deserves a well-earned break."

"Are you sure sir? I can keep working, because just as the mayor said: Halloween is only two months away."

"Don't be silly Rose. You've worked hard enough today and should get to rest. Oh, and by the way, you don't have to call me 'sir.'

"Okay. Thank you si—I mean Jack!" Rose acknowledged gratefully, smiling at the tall skeleton who had just let her take the evening off so she could get some sleep. "Bye everybody." While everyone was waving bye to her, she made her way to the cemetery, opening the creaky doorway to the west of town, where the biggest graveyard Rose has ever seen resided. Although most of the townspeople had their own humble abode (except for Jack's; his was more like a mansion and it wasn't very humble), there wasn't any more room to put another house anywhere, considering Town Hall, Dr. Finklestein's lab (the genius and mad scientist that helps Jack with all of his quirky inventions for Halloween and one time for Christmas) and Jack's house took up a lot of the town square, so Rose had to resort to living in the cemetery.

Rose didn't mind this at all, because she was grateful that the citizens in this town welcome her, unlike in the human world. The scientists who had created her by fusing her human body with a bat was obviously a success, but it wasn't without its consequences. In exchange for having the ability to fly and have extremely good hearing, she was taken away from her parents and shunned from society. It didn't really matter anyway to her parents because they hated her, and she didn't know why. The scientists also treated her with cruelty and during the experiment, she was never regarded as a human; just a test subject that has no feelings. It's quite ironic that with such a horrible past, Rose was really caring of other people's feelings, despite being quiet and submissive.

While she was on her way to the bleak gravestone that she usually used as a pillow, she spotted the miscreants of Halloween Town: Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Obviously they were up to no good because it looked like they were having a kick out of who could knock the first gravestone down.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Rose questioned, trying to interrupt the vandalism they called fun.

"None of your business you old hag!" they shouted in unison, while they were still trying to kick down the gravestones.

Taken back by their harsh words, Rose decided that this was the last straw. "Do you three know what you put me through? Whenever you play your pranks, or vandalize this town, everyone asks me to clean up after you. I am not your mother!"

"Thank goodness you're not, you old witch," declared Lock, his golden eyes staring menacingly at the person who's trying to discipline him and his friends.

"Yeah it's not **our** fault that **you** have to clean up after us. It's your choice to do it," Shock added with a sneer on her long face.

"You have a point there, but could you please try to clean up?" Thinking that if she didn't raise her voice and acted kind to the three children, they might listen to her.

Not thinking, Barrel shouted, "No way! We only take orders from one person, and that person is—," but that was all the boy dressed up as a skeleton had managed to say before Lock and Shock both covered his pudgy mouth and dragged him to the bathtub that the children use to get around with.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Rose stared at the three children, hoping that she might just get an answer from the children, but the only thing they said is, "None of your business!" before leaving the graveyard and crossing the spiral hill.

Before Rose could ask them another question, the bathtub was making its way to what looked like a treehouse, which was a surprisingly big place for only the three of them… and their master, whoever that was. Too tired to chase after the delinquents, she decided to rest her head on the gravestone pillow. Before shrugging off to sleep, she decided on what to do tomorrow. _I think I'm going to have a little chat with the person who gives these three orders and give them a piece of my mind,' _Rose thought before finally going to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, the children's master was more ruthless and possibly even more terrifying than the Pumpkin King himself, who was pretty frightening to Rose.

Sorry it took me so long to write this. I was busy with basketball and Christmas shopping that I didn't really have a chance to write until now. Also please don't criticize me too harshly with this story. I am new to writing and this is my first story, so please encourage me to write more of this story.


End file.
